


A Limerick About Packages

by buttmaster



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-18 22:38:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2364590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttmaster/pseuds/buttmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bonus Round 6 fill for the HSWC. </p><p>"Peregrine Mendicant♥Wayward Vagabond</p><p>College AU + Dirty Limerick"</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Limerick About Packages

There once was a girl in my class,  
A very desirable lass.  
It was not hard to find her,  
So I'd sit behind her,  
For she had a beautiful ass.

It's no secret that I am a man,  
Who is a connoisseur of fine can.  
My collection is ample,  
She's a fine example,  
And so I enacted a plan.

She worked the mailroom, I was informed,  
I said there was a package for her in my dorm.  
Pick it up? Oh she wouldn't.  
Take it to her? I just couldn't.  
I hadn't filled the appropriate form.

I had a new plan, I was amped.  
It went through a total revamp.  
My dick I did show,  
It was wrapped in a bow,  
But she said that it needed a stamp.

After a long and most grueling fight,  
I finally got it just right.  
Now me. I enjoyed it.  
But she? Disappointed.  
Because I gave it to her rush overnight.


End file.
